


Navigating Un-known Waters.

by mindcomber



Category: The Riddle of the Sands (1979), The Riddle of the Sands - Erskine Childers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The morning after the night before...Charles & Arthur's P.O.V.'s.(A follow up to my two previous work's.) mindbender.





	Navigating Un-known Waters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulcibella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcibella/gifts).



> In appreciation!

Arthur Davies's P.O.V.

I say!  
Such a damned stroke of good luck when you actually arrived, having finally agreed to join me.  
(My last attempt to lure you astray had failed miserably!)  
When I found you didn't wish to stay on board overnight, I was deeply hurt.  
That said, we would soon share in contentment and harmony.  
Staying awake until the early hours of the morning, evaluating this sudden turn of events.  
In actual fact my Dear fellow, you really blew me away with your attentiveness.  
My horn was (not so foggy) when you blew it for me!  
It was awfully good show all round.  
I have truly become, the thief of your heart!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Charles Carruthers's P.O.V.

Confidentially.  
I must blatantly state the blindingly obvious!  
I should have initially (turned tail) and headed straight back to England.  
Firstly my mind was somewhat cloudy.  
Yet now the mists have cleared, and I can fully appreciate your gestures towards myself.  
In the cold light of day.  
I began to warm to you even more fervently.  
Your touch had stirred something deep inside me.  
You were an extremely demonstrative lover!  
Adrift or ashore, I canott help wishing for so much more.  
Of that which is between you and I.  
I am no longer seething!  
On a lighter note, your marvellous moustache tickles me somewhat.  
I expect it is a case of (whatever floats your boat!)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End.


End file.
